Paint roller trays are in common usage by both professional and amateur painters and a number of configurations of such devices have been devised. Examples of paint roller trays are shown, for example, in Design U.S. Pat. No. 205,443, issued Aug. 9, 1966, Design U.S. Pat. No. 193,382, issued Aug. 14, 1962, Design U.S. Pat. No. 211,611, issued Jul. 2, 1968, French Patent No. 1,093,203, issued Nov. 17, 1954, and British Patent Specification No. 1,352,969, published May 15, 1974.
Paint roller trays are conventionally utilized in association with paint rollers. The user pours an amount of paint in the tray and utilizes a paint roller in conjunction therewith. The roller soaks up the paint to a degree and control of the amount of paint in the roller is maintained by rolling the roller onto a tray to squeeze excess paint therefrom.
A number of difficulties are encountered when utilizing conventional prior art paint tray constructions. For example, significant spillage of paint over the walls of the tray often takes place. Furthermore, spillage rather routinely occurs when one attempts to transport the tray containing paint from one location to another.